Why is Pat's Coffin filled with Human Fecal Matter?
'''Why is Pat's Coffin filled with Human Fecal Matter?' is the seventy-sixth episode of the Super Best Friendcast. __TOC__ About Quotes Letter Time Q:What is Mario's default state, or does the basic red and white mushroom restore Mario to his original form or does it enhance him and make him bigger? - from Baby-Legs O'Houlihan *The mushrooms make him bigger. Small Mario is his default size. *Liam: His default use to be small Mario but it changed to Super Mario over time. Q:What's your favorite death animation? - from Steve *Matt: Castlevania bursting into a shitload of blood, Tomb Raider impaled on wood in the rapids *Pat: Resident Evil 4 Novistador acid bath on the face, Deadspace when the Necromorph replaces your head, Parasite Eve burning guy grabbing the curtain in the opening scene *Woolie: Resident Evil 4 Salvador, Tomb Raider parachuting down the mountain, Metal Slug killing with the flame thrower *Liam: Castlevania NES slow fall backwards, Megaman, Tomb Raider, All Metroids post Super Metroid Q:How do we support the podcast? - from Alex *Download and listen to it and try out the sponsors if you want. Q:What's the worst Mary Sue in a video game? - from Funky Student *Pat: Ryan Clayton from Beyond Two Souls *Woolie: Shiki and Tsukihime from Melty Blood *Liam: All Persona games protagonists, Commander Shepard from Mass Effect Q:I just started a class in game design and noticed one of my professors has Dungeon Keeper mobile port on his CV. Should I ask him what the fuck happened or just forget about it? ' - from Evan *Pat: Don't ask "What the fuck happened?" because he's faculty and can ruin your life. Be like, "Hey man, you worked on ''Dungeon Keeper, what's up with that?" and gauge his reaction. If his reaction is "UGGHHHH!" then ask him what happened. If it's "Yeah man, I'm really happy about that and I was really proud to work on it.", don't take that guy's classes. Unless your soulless and just want to make money, in which case go to all that guy's classes. *Liam: Quit his class. Q:'''When's MUGEN? - from Brometheus Bound *Maybe Pat's SaltyBet idea, otherwise never Q:What's Pat's favorite vaporware? - from Andy *Matt: Final Fight: Seven Sons, Redmoor *Pat: The Phantom, Shenmue Online, RE4 Hookman *Woolie: Faith and a .45, Street Fighter Adventures *Liam: Starcraft Ghosts, Streets of Rage 4, Bioshock on Vita, Avengers for 360 and PS2 Q:Are you guys really friends or is this all just a work? - from Jordan and a lot of other people *We are all real friends. It's too hard to keep that kind of lie going for so long. *Pat: Me and Matt weren't friends when TBFP started. Zaibatsu Watch *Matt: Magfest *Pat: Not Magfest *Woolie: Magfest *Liam: Magfest Trivia * The music used in the outro is both "Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?" by Rockapella and "Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego?" Category:Podcast Episodes